


Nugget and Lily's Children

by BeFreeOnWeekends101



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babies, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Everyone is alive (except the principals and killer janitor), Everyone is better, F/F, F/M, Family, Felix and Ted being good brothers, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kid got adopted by Felix and Ted, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Nudity, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Wedding, Post-marriage, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Siblings, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Rings, Weddings, quadrupets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeFreeOnWeekends101/pseuds/BeFreeOnWeekends101
Summary: After taking it to the next level, Nugget and Lily are greeted with an unexpected surprise.





	Nugget and Lily's Children

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Stripping, nudity, censored sex, mentions of addiction, mentions of death.

Ever since kindergarten, Lily knew Nugget. After Lily's first bad encounter with Cindy with a hair insult, she met him and it was one-way love at first sight since Nugget said she had pretty hair and called her 'pretty Lily' for the first time. She didn't think about the small detail at the time. But later on when her brother Billy disappear because of the principal they had at the time, she became depressed and was trying to figure out where he went. She had Nugget to comfort her with his weirdness for a while, but then the principal started giving him pills to keep quiet and be on his side. But then when Kid came along, things changed majorly. He delivered a love letter from Nugget to Lily (with the whole class hearing), killed the horrible principal, and saved Billy from being a monster that makes the pills. Then they all were sent to a new school with the rest of the class, Lily and Billy pretending to go to a different school going undercover.

A lot of thing went down at that school, too. Jerome tried to kill Lily for what happened at the last school since the principal was his father, but he fortunately found out the truth and forgave her. The kids who were said to be rezoned were trapped in a lab beneath the school and turned into monsters just like Billy was, but they were also saved from that now-dead principal and quickly went back to normal thanks to Kid. And last was one of the biggest thing in Lily and Nugget's lives. After he saved her, Billy, and Kid, Lily started to realize her slight crush on Nugget and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to happily run off and say he was gonna tell the world. After that, they and the other kids in the school (including Alice who somehow just ended up the lab) had a couple more mishaps with two other schools involving evil principals, but then finally all ended up at a good school together with the eighteen other students they met. At that point, Lily's crush on Nugget just grew stronger.

By the time they were in first grade, everyone was getting better. Penny was much happier despite still being a cyborg and became best friends with Carla, Carla stopped being so rude to Monty, Felix stopped being heartless and murderous and started to show his twin brother Theodore a lot more love, Ted was standing up for himself more, Monty was going through physical therapy and acupuncture to get his legs working again and was making friends instead of just business partners, Jerome finally came to terms with the awful things his dad did and became best friends with Monty, Ozzy and Madison were still good friends even though they broke up, Ozzy was more mellow now that he realized he didn't need to be as paranoid about germs as he thought he did, Ron and Alice became good friends and even had crushes on each other, Buggs and Cindy stopped being awful to Lily and Nugget and became friends with them as well as having actual crushes on each other, Kid moved in with Felix and Ted after the twins' home life got better, Billy became best friends with Kid and started to have a crush on him, and Lily's crush on Nugget was as strong as Nugget's crush on her still has been since kindergarten. They were all friends with each other, and Lily and Nugget's feelings for each other grew only stronger throughout middle school.

By the time they all were in their freshmen year of high school, Lily and Nugget were completely in love with each other. And most of those who had crushes started dating each other, too. Penny and Carla were dating, Ozzy and Madison were dating again, Cindy and Buggs were dating, and Monty and Jerome were dating. Things were still changing. Kid started to like Billy back, Monty was now walking with a cane, and Ron and Alice finally confessed to each other during sophomore year. It wasn't until after everyone else in the group who was with someone kissed when Nugget finally confessed that he loved Lily and she told him she felt the same way then had their first kiss on the lips. And they dated throughout the rest of high school.

It was now the whole group's third year of college, those who were dating still were dating and Monty can finally walk without a cane. Things haven't been changing as much, such as Nugget calling his girlfriend 'pretty Lily' after all those years, Billy and Nugget being close friends after all those years, and Kid and Billy not confessing to each other yet. The group still went to the same schools throughout the years, too. Everyone was living their lives as normally as they can, and life looked like it couldn't be anymore wonderful.

Then one Friday night during the first semester, Nugget and Lily were in their bed together, lying closely and comfortably together and cuddling. "Hey, um, Nugget has been thinking...", Nugget said breaking the silence, "Yes, babe?", Lily asked, "Nugget and the pretty Lily have been dating for a few years, so Nugget wanted to ask... Would the pretty Lily please strip for Nugget?", Nugget answered with a question. Lily eventually knew her boyfriend would ask something like that, but she didn't mind. She wanted to do it for him. Lily seductively chuckled, "Alright, then~...", she said in the same manor. Lily got off of the bed and stood at the end of it. She then started to move in an alluring manor as took off her clothes. She first took off her shirt, then her jeans, then finally her long socks, still moving her body in attractive way and turning Nugget on. Then suddenly, Lily felt the urge to do something.

Lily walked over to Nugget, "Say, Nugget, I know this is a big step. But, um... Wanna take it to the next level?", she asked. Nugget's eyes widened, but nevertheless, he wanted to do it also. Nugget grinned brightly yet seductively, "Nugget thought you would never ask~.", he said. Nugget got up and took off all his clothes including his boxers, Lily doing the same with her panties and her bra then lastly the old pink fake flower that was in her short blueish black hair. Lily got underneath the covers of the bed, Nugget slicking back his crazy pale blonde hair before positioning himself on top of her. "This is Nugget's very first time doing this. So if Nugget hurts the pretty Lily, just ask Nugget to be gentle.", Nugget said, "Don't worry, it's my very first time too- EEK!", Lily said and yelped as Nugget started to make out with her.

As the two were doing it intimately for half the night, Billy couldn't help but overhear them with as loud as they were being. "I was wondering when they would do that, surprised they're not waking up the whole neighborhood though.", Billy muttered at one point, his mint green eyes glancing upstairs. Once Lily and Nugget have finally had their orgasms and stopped, they laid down next to each other, Lily's sky blue eyes staring into Nugget's brown ones as they cuddled more. Lily sighed, "That was amazing. Thank you, Nugget.", she said, "It really was. You're welcome, pretty Lily.", Nugget responded before they kissed again, "Nugget loves the pretty Lily.", he continued, "I love you, too.", Lily said back. After a few more minutes, the household was finally asleep.


End file.
